


waning gibbous

by aceofsparrows



Series: The Dragon Prince: 10 min prompts [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 10min prompt, Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Lujanne isn't planning on having any more guests at the Mooon Nexus any time soon.* * *Anon prompt from tumblr: Lujanne and Allen chilling at the moon nexusTHROUGH THE MOON SPOILERS
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Lujanne/Allen (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon Prince: 10 min prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	waning gibbous

**Author's Note:**

> Lujanne & Allen! My new favorite couple! (Rayllum are still top, obvs, but wow, I was not expecting to get as attached to Allen as I did... I hope we see more of him in later seasons) 
> 
> Anyway, this is post-Through the Moon. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THROUGH THE MOON (if you don't wanna read those, then leave now!)
> 
> I wrote this in 10 minutes with minimal editing!
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

“I think we messed up, Lu,” Allen says as they watch the two boys climb back down the Caldera, glow toad in hand. 

Lujanne raises an eyebrow at him. “You _think_?” 

“Okay, yeah, we messed up,” he admits with a sigh. 

“You were the one who helped them, Allen,” Lujanne points out. “And besides, who told that boy not to mess with the portal? I did!” She throws up her hands, turning on her heel to go back to the Nexus. Allen sighs again, following her quickly. 

“Honestly, I don’t understand why people keep asking me for advice. It never works out anyway! Pssh, _teenagers_ ,” she mutters, flicking her wrist idly in annoyance and making little illusion-spiders crawl around her feet. “Last time I invite anyone here, that’s for sure.” 

“Uh, Janey-Lu?” Allen says, carefully side-stepping the tiny spiders and catching up with her. He’s got longer legs, but somehow she manages to outpace him when she wants to. “You’re not mad at me, really, though, are you?” 

Lujanne stops as they reach the crest, turning. “No, Allen, I’m not. I’m... no.” 

“Okay. Good.” Allen holds out a hand and reluctantly, Lujanne takes it. Allen gives her thin fingers a reassuring squeeze, then tilts his head up to look toward the Eastern sky. 

“Do you think he’ll find her? She got a good half a day’s start, even if he does have a bird’s eye view.” 

Lujanne looks up as well. The moon has started its decline once more, a waning gibbous taking the place of yesterday’s full moon. 

Lujanne squeezes Allen’s hand back, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“He loves her, Allen. He’ll find her. I know he will.” 


End file.
